Our Secrets
by Parker Akiyama
Summary: What happened when Mom, Dad and Manny are gone and Rodrick throws a party .. Will Greg and Rodrick find out they love eachother ,, Or will a drunk Greg ruin everything Im rlly bad at summerys tell me what you think MXM YAOI
1. Day 1

**Ok so RIZLET AKIYAMA (Rizlet Aki) Back... I jope you guys like my story ... It might not be like the books so please understand that this might be a litte different ... I also made them act like they did in the movie **  
**Please dont hate (Hides in corner) Well i hope you like it? Please tell me if i should continue this story ... well here we go?... Im nervouse**

* * *

Greg walked into his house and walked to the fridge and saw a note  
_Wont be back for a week, Rodrick stayed as well i put money on the counter USE IT WISLEY  
I love you  
-Mom  
_  
Greg felt something tug his heart when he read Rodricks name, he didnt know what it was but he felt embarrassed that whenever he saw,heard, or read Rodrick his tummy fluttered and his heart always beated faster. Greg didnt know why he felt like this and he couldn't find a way for Rodrick and him to hang out because Rodrick was always with the band untill he heard the front door slam "IM HOME" He yelled knowing his mom left because he recieved a text "GREG YOU BETTER NOT BE IN MY ROOM" He said while Greg popped his head from out the kitchen, he blushed a little and found a sudden intrest on the floor "I-uh I wouldnt g-go in there without p-per-permission" he stuttered "Whatever, by the way im having a party, have you seen moms eyeliner anywhere?" Rodrick asked "I t-think its in her r-room on t-the dresser" Greg said looking at Rodrick this time

Rodrick didn't know why his brother was stuttering but it was cute, wait _cute_? Did he just think that? About his own brother? Maybe i can get him drunk so i can make him mine toni... "Stop stuttering you sound like an idiot" When that was said Greg blushed and Rodrick noticed .. Was his brother blushing at him or was it because he just came back from Holly's, whatever

20 minutes passed while Greg and Rodrick were setting up for the party... Greg couldn't believe it when rodrick had alcohol put out on the table ... "Rodrick... why did you..." "Alcohol is what makes the party Greggy" Greg blushed at what Rodrick just called him and when Rodrick was about to ask why he blushed the doorbell rang so he went to open it and a crowd of people started coming in and helping themselves to anything. Rodrick Hung out with his friends while Greg sat down watching that nothing bad happened like when they had a party the last time

"Get loose little bro, its a party not a funeral" Rodrick said as he put a hand on his brothers shoulder, they both felt a tinge of electricity so Rodrick pulled his hand off  
"No way, not after what happened last time, like the bathroom door" Greg said , "Come on Greggy, Let loose its a party, for goodness sakes" When Greg opened his mouth to protest Rodrick slipped in a shot and that Greg swallowed.. "OWW that burns" Greg said as he swallowed "Try another one" Rodrick said "It gets better"  
After 5 shots Greg was a little Tipsy (being the first time he had done that) He tripped and fell on the floor ad got back up and said "THIS PARTY SUCKS WE NEED SOME MUSIC" At this everybody started cheering

* * *

"Ok good night people" Rodrick said waving at everyone as the crowd cleared out he started picking up some cups and crap then he noticed a little brother collapsed on the couch "Hey dork" Rodrick said poking Gregs arm, Greg started to giggle "Hehe Stop Rodrick" Rodrick giggled too then hiccuped "Hahaha I hiccuped isnt that funny?" The two boys looked at eachother and started laughing hysterically.. then they shared a moment of silence and in that moment of silence Rodrick lifted up Gregs chin and kissed him, This was shocking to Greg, His brain started yelling at him **GET AWAY, RUN, YOU STILL HAVE A CHANCE**but he chose to ignore this and as Rodrick wrapped his hands around Gregs waist, Greg put his arms around Rodricks neck, thier kiss turned into a make-out session Greg felt Rodricks tounge on his bottom lip and Greg opened his mouth while Rodricks toungue explored Gregs Mouth, Greg then started fighting back with his toungue not noticing that Rodrick was taking him upstaires at this point

Both had successfully made it to Rodricks room and Rodrick pinned Greg to the wall still kissing him then they both stopped gasping for air "I like this" Greg said and got embarrassed, and turned his head away to have Rodrick turn it back and kiss him "I like it too" He picked up Greg (Greg wrapping his legs around Rodricks Waist) while Rodrick licked his neck and found his pulse ad sucked on it marking Greg, Greg moaned "Uhhh Ro-drick" He thrusted his hips forward causing Rodrick and Himself to get Hard-ons

Rodrick then layed Greg on his bed and took off both their shirts he then kissed Greg on the neck again and moved down to his nipples he sucked one and played with the other causing Greg to moan loud "RODRIIIICK" Rodrick then swiched giving the others the same treatment he then kissed down Gregs stomach andreached his pants, quickley pulled them off and left Greg in Underwear "You wunna keep going?" Greg was surprised that Rodrick even asked "Well how else am i supposed to get rid of this?" Greg pointed to his crotch, Rodrick pulled down Gregs underwear and looked at his younger brother in amazemet

"Didnt think i was big?" He asked his brother, Rodrick took off the rest of his clothing "Im still bigger" Greg gulped .." Woah.." Rodrick then put Gregs 8 inch in his mouth and began to go up and down. "Uhhhh Rodrick...Pl-Please, D-dont st-stop.." Greg was in pure extacy but then Rodrick stopped "Nooo please dont stop" Greg pouted "What?.. What do you want?" Rodrick said pumping Gregs member and stopping, he wasnt going to make Greg think this was easy "P-please, Rod- Rodrick Please" "Please what Greggy?" "Please,,, Fuck me" "My little brother isnt so innocent after all" Right when Greg was about to argue Rodrick put his mouth back on Gregs Dick and began to blow untill Greg came.

"My turn" Rodrick said "How do i fit that..." Greg pointed at Rodricks dick " Huge dinosour in my mouth?" "Come on Greg 12 inched aint bad"  
Greg fit up to 7 inches and started gagging at 8 and stopped... "You make this look easy" Greg said "Well do wat you can" Greg started stroking with his hand and licked the top and started working his way down untill he reached what he could blowing the top and strocking the bottom "Holy... sh-shit Greg, Y-you're really G-great" Rodrick couldnt talk right with Greg working Magic on his dick it felt so wrong but yet so right. "GREGGG! IM CLOSE" Greg kept going untill Rodrick came

"Holy shit that was amazing" Rodrick started "But we're not done yet" He stuck his hands in Gregs mouth "Suck" Greg began so suck on the fingers not knowing why but not wanting to dissapoint his brother he later pulled out his fingers and put one in Gregs ass "OW Rodrick this hurts" "Relax Greggy it'll feel better later i promise" Greg relaxed and started getting used to the first finger and Rodrick stuck in the second one "RODRICK!" Greg yelled "Calm down, just relax" Greg was trying to relax while getting a little bit mad "Im tryna calm down but with those fingers in my ASS EVERYTHING STARTS TO HURT" Rodrick moved this fingers in and out tryna feel the bundle of nerves and found them when Greg let out a loud moan "Now i know why you wanted me calmmm" Rodrick thrusted his fingers in again "UHHHHHHHH RODRICK!" Greg wiggled his hips wanting more but Rodrick took his fingers out and when he was about to complain he felt something wider enter him and it hurt more than the fingers

"Ahhh" Greg yelles quietly "Ungh Greg your so tight, i don't think i can move" "Good because it hurts" "Rela..." Rodrick you say relax ONE MORE TIME and ill cut you" "Relax" Greg yelled "Fuck you" "I am" Rodrick said as he thrusted inward luckily hitting Gregs nerves the first time "Uhhhhh RODRICK DO THAT AGAIN" Rodrick thrusted in and out keeping a steady motion wich Greg soon rocked his hips to,, They were both so close to their climax bot moaning out loud, every time Rodrick thrusted inward there was a loud slap wich made them both go over the edge "RODRICK UGHHHHHH" "GREG..." Greg was the first to climax all over his stomach and Rodricks and after 3 thrusts Rodrick cam filling Greg with his Sperm.

Rodrick pulled out of Greg while Gregcuddled up to him "Rodrick..?" Greg questioned "Hmm?" Rodrick said "I ...i ..love you" Greg said Rodrick pulled Gregs chin and kissed him "And i Honestly love you" Rodrick said as Greg and Him both fell asleep

* * *

Greg woke up with a raging Headache and wondered what happened and remembered the party and was about to get up when a sudden pain forced him back down "OWW THAT HURT" Greg whimered after realising he was in Rodricks room ... Had Rodrick beat him or something? "What hurts?" Rodrick asked remembering last night and how he finally told Greg that he loved him, he blushed slightly at the memory "I think my ass hur..." He looked at Rodrick and back at himself then he lifted the covers "no.." Greg said quietly Rodrick heard feeling a little hurt "We didnt have ..." He looked at Rodrick and got up and off the bed and took one step to run out of his brothers room but felt a super sharp pain in his ass "OWW" He whimpered and started to cry" Rodrick put on some underwear and basketball shorts (Found on the ground) and rushed over to Gregs side

"Greg you have to be careful" He pick Greg up Bridal style and put him back on the bed "But we couldn't have ,,... we're brothers" Rodrick felt hurt with that comment he couldnt believe this ... Greg didnt remember telling Rodrick that he loved him .. What was Rodrick gunna do ... He had no way out of this problem

* * *

**So i finnished with the chapter ... Should i make another one? please tell me what you think  
btw i havent watched DOG DAYS yet :/ I hope i see it soon :) and for those who watched it ,, Was it good ,,,, Who am i kidding it was probably great **


	2. Day 2

**First day of being FRESH MEAT is officially tomorrow and im still used to falling asleep at 12 am ... Fudgers ... Well**

SPECIAL THANKS TO

Anonymous (Guest) for helping me with the story .. (Im sorry for being confusing and idiotic) hope you like this chapter better?

Guest ..Really good? Well thank you :) Im updating for you

The lady loves the dark .. Im also updating for you :D I like how you're following my story too

Well on with this story ... I'm also gunna do RANDOM QUESTIONS OF THE DAY at the end of the story ... Because of school starting and everything i might update every saturday :) again i wrote MIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIARY OF A WIMPY KID .. OR GREG .. OR RODRICK OR MANNY OR ANY OTHER CHARECTERS.. JUST THE STORY PLOT

* * *

"We ... NEVER tell anybody about this!" Rodrick half yelled causing Greg to flinch "But.." Greg started to be cut off "NO ONE!, not even Baby Hippo or Holly" Rodrick mentally flinched at her name, he despised her because she had the one thing he could never have ... "What if mom finds out?". "Mom won't find out if you don't open you big mouth, stupid" "Hey I don't tattle, Im not 10" Greg protested "Doesn't matter how old you are .. You still end up squeling" Rodrick said .. "Now... Get out"  
"I can't even get up dumbass" Greg told his brother with some ATTITUDE "Well it ain't my fault" Rodrick said going down the stairs "YES IT IS!" Greg yelled to only hear his older brother mutter somthing and slam the door.

"What really did happen last night?" Greg questioned himself, he sat there for a good hour or two, he got tired of sitting and tried to get up to only be pulled down again ... "Ughh i needa piss" Greg was about to yell out Rodricks name but he didn't want to seem like he was gunna be vulnerable. He flipped himself over to his tummy and slid down the bed carfully and used his arms to pull him into the bathroom "Shiz i forgot i have to stand up to pee" He slowly stood up even though the pain in his ass made it hard to he kept going taking brakes inbetween and he FINALLY let his water flow (Im lame -_-) After that he tried to wash his hands, having mild difficulty and successfully finished.

Rodrick walked up to his room and didn't see Greg on his bed. He knew that Greg was too weak to go downstairs on his own so he assumed that he went in the bathroom (YES theres a bathroom in rodricks room for the same reason that this is my story.. Plot) Rodrick opened the door while Greg was gunna reach for it and when he felt the door open he let go and tried to back up but fell on his ass wich made the pain more intense than ever wich cause him to start crying "Greg what the hell... how did you get in the bathroom" He didnt notice Gregs tears untill he looked at his face "Holy shit what happened" Rodricks voice was full of worry

"I was doing fine ... Untill you opened the door... and i fell... and now my ass hurts" Greg said while wiping tears feeling embarrassed that he was crying in front of his older brother. Rodrick picked Greg up and put him on the bed "Well next time you have to piss .. don't be an idiot and tell me" Rodrick said turning on the t.v. and putting an arm around Gregs waist "Why the hell..." "Because little brother.. i can and i will" They started watching t.v. untill eventually Greg fell asleep and the house phone rang. Rodrick layed his brother down and went to pick it up

"Hey mom what's up?" Rodrick answered kind of annoyed that he was missing his t.v. show  
"I just wanted to see how my two babies are doing ... You guys aren't fighting right?!" she said a little panicked"  
"Don't worry mom our day was just fine" Rodrick a responded hoping to get off soon  
"Let me talk to Greg" he hated when she always asked this .. with her chirpy attitude .. it annoyed the hell out of Rodrick  
"I can't mom he's asleep" Rodrick said hoping to hang up soon"  
"This early ... No don't tell me you locked him up in the basement and started to party like..."  
"No mom he actually is asleep, now can i please go i needa shower" He said really annoyed  
"Since when do you shower before 2 days..."  
His mother was about to protest when he hung up  
"GOODNESS, she talks forever" Rodrick told himself... Maybe he should have another party ... but he needs to make sure Greg's up to it by tomorrow

Rodrick went to his room and looked at the time "How the hell is it only 3pm ... Oh well this means I get to play mah drums" He grabbed his drum sticks and before heading downstairs kissed Greg on the forehead not knowing he was half asleep and aware of his surrounding "Night baby brother, I love you" Rodrick stood up and was at the top of the stairs but never heard Greg say "I love you too"

By the time Rodrick stopped playing in his drums it has been 6pm, he thought about dinner but didnt want to make anything so he got some pizza and soda and headed upstairs to wake greg and make him eat something. By the time Rodrick reached the front of the steps Greg was gone again. This time he waited for Greg to come out of the bathroom and noticed a mild limp while he walked

_'Did i really cause THIS?' _Rodrick questioned himself as Greg sat on the bed and let out a sigh "You got pizza?" Greg asked openeing the box "Yeah i thought..." Rodrick looked at Greg to see him shoving the pizza in his face "You'd be hungry ..." "I was i didnt eat lunch or dinner yesterday and we woke up at 11... so yea" Greg said scarfing down a second piece "Slow down .. you might get a heart attack" Rodrick commented "Since when do you care?" Greg said as he sipped some soda Rodrick sighed (I actually looked SIGHED up ... yes thats how you spell it) "I have always cared i mean you're my lil bro.. annoying and wimpy.. but you're adorable"

These words had Greg blushing and angered "Sometimes i do tease you because i like the way you react i think it's cute" Rodrick said "You think scrawny and weak is cute?" Greg said looking down "I think it's adorable" Rodrick said lifting Gregs chin and leaned in for it, once he saw Greg lean in he pulled away "Dont do that" Greg pouted crossing his arms blushing madly "You see what i mean" Rodrick answered When Greg opened his mouth to protest Rodrick kissed him full on the lips While Greg wraped his arms around his older brothers neck and Rodrick did the same to Gregs waist

After 10 seconds Rodrick pulled away and put his head on Gregs "A...door...a...ble" Greg smiled as he leaned in to kiss Rodrick and as Rodrick leaned in closer this time Greg pulled away "you catch on pretty fast" Rodrick said about to kiss Greg again but Greg pulled away and got off the bed and headed downstairs leaving Rodrick dumbfounded.. "How the hell could he get up?" Rodrick didn't mind his own question as he got up and started to look for Greg.

* * *

**OK THAT CHAPTER IS DONE ... BY THE WAY this story might be confusing because i started writing the next day (today 8/15/12) and the story started the day before ... anyway**

RANDOM QUESTION OF THE DAY  
Who's you're FAVE charecter from Diary Of A Wimpy Kid?

This could be anybody you have seen in the 1st 2nd or 3rd movie  
My answer will be on the next chapter

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW :))  
I think i might write a One Direction story ... Im NOT a crazy gushy fangirl I just happen to like their songs like some people still like Brittany spears ... i think well see ya guys later on saturday for the 3rd chapter ... :) Byeee


	3. AUTHORS NOTE !

**SOOOO SUPERRR SORRYYYY PLEASE FORGIVE ME (Hides in corner) GUYS IM SORRY i have writers block ... I ALSO REALLY NEED SOME SUGGESTIONS PLEASEEE**

* * *

Guy's i really am sorry school is difficult and i only have lunch time and passin time to text and everything ( i can't get on fanfiction cuz i need my ipod (Internet through ipod) for that and i can't write chapters or anything cuz its lame) and when i get home (like at 3) i do homework and that takes a life time but i haven't had enough time to write a chapter ... and also cuz i have writers block ... if anyone has a twitter follow me Ragin_Riz ...

Give me suggestions through there (I'll check my twitter at lunch and passing time i promise) and i'll read suggestions and put em in the story (I won't choose all ideas) and...

if you guys are also being bullied in a way ..or you need someone to talk to just tweet me i'll be there for you i will be your problem solver and i'll try my best to get you back up on your feet ... and im so sorry i had to use fanfiction but im mostley on twitter so i'll most likely answer all tweets (If i get internet in school) well please tweet me for any problems you have and suggestions for my story ( Ragin_Riz) again i'm super sorry :(


End file.
